Pop! Goes The Weasel!
by shmoobunny182
Summary: Itachi goes on a wild adventure and some other "things" may get in the way. Or not!


March 15th. Itachi was on his was on his way to the park to have a nice picnic and to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. When Itachi arrived at the park, he started walking around looking for a nice, peaceful place to 'set up camp.' He had almost given up hope, when he came across a beautiful lake filled with splashing duckies and swimming fishes. He we set down his picnic basket. Laid out a red and white checkered table cloth and set down to eat.

Now, Itachi had been planning this picnic for quite a long time now. Since February 6th to be exact. For his picnic he had been planning to bring a number of different varieties of food. Including both main dishes and desserts. He had spent his weekends cooking and baking. He made onigiri, sashimi, Katsudon , and tempura. For desset he prepared Anko, shu cream, and yokan. This was going to be what he though, was _his_ ideal picnic.

So as Itachi was preparing himself to start eating, someone jumped on his back, Some one was covering his eyes. "AAAAHHHH" Itachi panicked! "Guess who!" came a creepy little voice. Just from that little thing that the mystery person said, Itachi knew exactly who it was. "Sasori, I know it's you. So, GET THE HELL OFF ME _NOW_!!" Sasori got off. At a fast pace, he got off of Itachi and walked around and sat across from him on the other end of the table cloth. "Jeez, you don't have to be a brat about Itachi!" "Whatever" was all Itachi good manage to say at a time like this. Then Sasori started pestering him. "Whattaya doooin??" ... He asked again. "Teeellllll meeee" ... No answer. Man, he was persistent! Itachi has had enough of this. "STOP! If I give you some food will you stop?!" "Yes Itachi-sama!!" Sasori started to act like a starving to death puppy who just got a full blown meal placed in front of them! -pant- after -pant- went Sasori just like he was a real puppy. Then Itachi picked up an onigiri. He moved it from left to right, up and down, and in each direction, Sasori's face was sure to follow. Then "FETCH!" And Itachi lunged the wad of rice and seaweed towards the opposite direction of himself. Which could probably mean any directon actually. So, off he (Sasori) went! On all fours and wagging his tail behind him, acting like a dog! Wait, since when does Sasori have a tail? And why on earth is he behaving like a dog? Well, let's just say we won't be seeing anymore of him, for a while. Maybe he'll get killed in a future episode of some silly, why-on-earth-would-anyone-watch-this kind of anime, by some stupid pink haired bitch and an old geezer. But that's only a wild stab in the back. Why would anyone make or write anything as silly as this?! Oh right, me!

Now back on topic. As for the rest of Itachi's picnic, and day, it was pretty much ruined from their on out. After Sasori left, Deidara popped in for a nice little chat, although I wouldn't call it nice. Anything but nice. The whole time he was there, Dei just complained about Kisame and Hidan teaming up on him to get back at him for stealing their secret love, sweet ol' Sakura-chan. Some other brats came by too. This one kid name Uzumaki Naruto. He decided to steal all my food but decided it wasn't worth his time when he noticed, after 20 minutes of dancing and singing for Itachi to make him give up all his food for him, that there was no ramen. He god depressed about the lack of ramen in his system, and left. Oh and I almost forgot. That brother of his, Sasuke, the stuck up emo kid came by. He wanted to kill Itachi for the same reason Naruto did. Itachi DIDN'T have ANY RAMEN!! He would get his revenge on his brother by killing him because he made his little Naru-chan sad! Well you know what Sasuke had to say about this? Did you? Did you really? I didn't think so! Sasuke said, "Itachi my dear loving brother, HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY LITTLE NARU-CHAN CRY!! I SOHULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! JUST FOR THIS, IM KILLING YOUR WEASAL!! OH YEAH, AND ALL KILL ALL OF YOU FRIENDS, THE SO CALLED 'AKARSUKI' BECAUSE YOU ALSO KILLED MOM AND DAD. WELL EXSCUSE ME IF IT SOMETIMES SKIPS MY MIND! WITH NARU-CHAN HAPPY AND AROUND WHO NEEDS ENEMIES?!" "Now otouto, if you're done with this little 'rant' I would like to go back to MY _picnic_ and eat my special meal in peace AND quiet!" But when Itachi looked back down into his picnic basket, it was empty and it had a note attached to it! The noth read, "Itachi, Rub-A-Dub-Dub thanks for the grub! Love Sasu-chan and Naru-Chan 3333" When Itachi looked up from the note, he looked around. A hint of red appeared in his eyes. (Is that even possible? I guess so. If wikipedia says it, it myst be true. But wait, this isn't wiki, or is it?! Mwahaha..no jk) They were gone from sight. Poor Itachi with no food to eat. Only 1.25 but there were no stores within walking distance from the park. Just then, he heard a familiar tune. 'All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, The monkey thought 'twas all in fun, Pop! goes the weasel!' So, Itachi had no reason to worry. He got his cookie dough ice-cream cone and was on his way... The only bad thing that could possibly happen to Itachi now, it that he won't be able to get the song out of his head. POP GOES THE WEASEL!!


End file.
